


nobody puts baby in the corner

by wonnietv (heoneybee)



Series: kihyungwon bingo [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, De-ageing Potion, Fluff and Humor, M/M, pinning kihyun, ravenclaw hyungwon, slytherin kihyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneybee/pseuds/wonnietv
Summary: minhyuk plays a prank on the cute ravenclaw boy kihyun has a crush on.





	nobody puts baby in the corner

**Author's Note:**

> my second fill for the khw bingo!! lq stressed bc i still have 4 to write till the end of the month !!! :D 
> 
> i also ended up unhappy with 2/3 of this one shot but i can't exactly pin point why

“do you remember when i told you i’m going to prank the pretty boy ravenclaw you have a crush on and you said ‘go ahead’?” minhyuk mumbles as he glues his chest right to kihyun’s side in the middle of dinner. his whole body is angled towards the slytherin prefect, eyes a mixture between guilt and amusement and kihyun sighs before lowering his spoonful of pumpkin soup back into its plate.

“no, i told you not to prank him under any circumstances and to stay away because your creepy staring started to scare him.” kihyun replies, annoyance slipping into voice when minhyuk’s convicted smile only grows. “ _minhyuk_. what. did you _do_?”

minhyuk’s prank, as it turns out, is worse than expected. while he is being dragged to the dungeons kihyun already thinks of all the ways he can apologise and soothe the shy ravenclaw boy, imagining him to be upset or angry. yet, when minhyuk opens the door to their shared room and pushes him inside and towards a bed with a toddler in a bunched up blue-silver robe, things really start to sink in.

the toddler looks up from his small hand that’s currently clutching at the embroidery of the ravenclaw emblem. hyungwon’s eyes resemble a fawn’s, kihyun realises, toddler or teen. his face is puffy and cheeks a healthy pink. he’s as cute of a baby as any other baby kihyun has ever seen and he can feel the coo gather at the tip of his tongue only to swallow it and turn to minhyuk with a glare.

“you gave my crush a de-ageing potion?”

“aren’t you pleased? now you’re finally taller than him.” minhyuk chortles and kihyun can feel a vein on his forehead pop. the toddler on his bed gurgles and hits his chubby little hand against the robe and it’s more than enough of a reminder for kihyun to walk over and pick him up. maybe minhyuk is hoping for him to suffer, but kihyun adores babies enough to immediately feel himself getting soft and gooey when baby hyungwon hits his cheek with an uncoordinated hand and pleased giggle.

“you know that professor hyorin will kill you for doing this?” kihyun’s intention is to continue spitting poison at minhyuk until the guilt eats away at his so-called best friend and he ends up pulling out an antidote, but the baby in his arms is still smiling and kihyun can’t bring himself to stay mad. not even at minhyuk. “and that i’m _this_  close to walking into her office right now?”

“calm down, ki,” minhyuk replies with the lax tongue of a snake that’s finally grown satisfied with its prey and with nimble fingers he pulls a vial from the hidden pocket of his robe. “it’s only a little prank, i didn’t plan to keep him like this for longer. i would have had to turn him back before curfew anyway.” kihyun resists the urge to roll his eyes and adjusts the baby in his hold to reach for the vial with his free hand.  
“and does this mean you’ll finally confess?” minhyuk continues to prod while kihyun is focused on letting the toddler wrap his little mouth around the vial. he’s too small not to spill it all over himself without kihyun trying his best to balance it for him and the tension in the room palpably lessons when the hyungwon swallows every last drop of the potion. kihyun carelessly thrusts the vial back into minhyuk’s hands before going to place the toddler back onto the bed. baby hyungwon clings to his robe, his bottom lip pursed in sadness at not being carried anymore. kihyun’s heart is heavy when he gently pries the tiny, chubby fingers off his robe and steps back expectantly.

the room is silent as they wait for hyungwon to age back to a teen.

they wait.

and wait.

and when hyungwon finally starts to age it’s to stop a few seconds later, now stuck at the age of a small child with a fluffy tuft of dark hair and an adorably confused expression.

“kiki?” hyungwon chirps in a small voice. kihyun feels his eye twitch, short fingers curled into a tight fist. when he turns back to minhyuk, his friend for once actually looks worried and kihyun realises that whatever happened is not part of the prank.

“ _lee minhyuk_.”

“i… this isn’t according to plan, i swear!”

with a little bit of transfiguration kihyun has gotten hyungwon’s clothes shrunk to a size that would comfortably fit the three year old inside them. he’s still drawing in the knitted sweater, his tiny fists bunched up and barely peeking from behind sweater paws while he’s playing with kihyun’s fingers.

“you know,” kihyun starts and feels hyungwon shift as he tilts his head back to look at kihyun. he’s a quiet child, which is advantageous to them and helped quietly sneak them all into the room of requirements. they would still, undoubtedly, get in trouble for missing curfew and the teachers might get alarmed when they don’t find hyungwon, but for the moment, they had a space to brew the antidote. “the prank is expected from you, i can’t say it surprised me at all. but i honestly thought you were better than to mess up the antidote, minhyuk.”

the other slytherin is currently standing over the cauldron and brewing up aforementioned antidote while looking every bit sulky and dejected. it serves him right, kihyun thinks.

“kiki!” hyungwon calls for his attention excitedly, causing him to glance down at the child on his lap. “nyam nyam.” and kihyun has always loved babies and children — and quite often thought about having three of his own one day — but in that moment he knows he’s ready to give baby hyungwon the world.

“you’re hungry?” he asks and watches hyungwon nod his tiny head as he grabs him beneath the pits and stands up before turning hyungwon so he’s perched on his hip. “how about we sneak into the kitchen and steal some of the pie there, hm? do you like pie wonnie?”

“yes! pie!” the tiny ravenclaw peeps excitedly, eliciting yet another coo from kihyun.

“i fully expected you to suffer having to play babysitter, you know.” minhyuk interjects, “or at least be awkward! i didn’t want you to enjoy this!” kihyun just ignores him and heads towards the door.

“i’m going to get him something to eat, you stay here and finish this potion. don’t even think about leaving it out of your vision for a second.” the door falls shut behind him with a heaviness and finality it wouldn’t have possessed any other time of the day, but night has settled over the castle like a suffocating blanket of tiny, sparkly spots and vast darkness. hyungwon’s fingers cling to his robe and he pulls the boy closer, tucks his head beneath his chin.

that isn’t how he imagined to get closer to his crush.

for two years kihyun has barely made tiny baby steps towards getting closer to the ravenclaw. it’s never been easy either, with jooheon always stuck to hyungwon’s hip like an especially attentive guard dog. kihyun is also very aware of hyungwon’s friendship with the gryffindor captain a year above them and knows that hyunwoo has a soft spot for the pretty boy. all pretty boys, really.

hyungwon has his protective team around him and while kihyun has never done anything to cross any of them, he’s friends with minhyuk and his fame by far preceded him.

the few classes him and hyungwon have together, kihyun managed to exchange a few words with him every now and then, but all of their conversations have been brief and shallow. maybe it’s his own fault for chickening out in the last moment but whenever he speaks with hyungwon and is met with a shy smile and those full cheeks bunching up with the sheer force of its brightness, he feels like someone has swept the ground beneath his feet away.

he briefly thinks that maybe there’s benefit to minhyuk’s prank and the idea of forcefully bringing them together; except that he and hyungwon can’t exactly have a conversation with hyungwon stuck in the body and mindset of a three year old. admittedly, he’s extremely adorable, but kihyun sees him as nothing more than a very cute baby he gets to watch for a bit. he might be hyungwon, but he’s definitely not the hyungwon kihyun has a crush on. thankfully. that would have been weird.

with a sigh into the kid’s hair and a giggle from hyungwon’s side, he passes the hufflepuff dorm and turns the corner to the kitchen. there are gonna be house elves there, no doubt, but with a bit of luck they wouldn’t run to get a teacher right away.

the door to the kitchen opens slowly, with a very audible creak that echoes off the empty walls of the hallway. it’s much warmer inside then it is outside and kihyun can feel baby hyungwon shift in his arms and peek his tiny head over the hem of his robe. a single house elf is standing in front of the oven, her head turning towards them as soon as kihyun steps closer. he can see the shift in the house elf’s expression; the change from annoyance that changes into something much softer once she spots the baby. a stifling silence follows. kihyun is very sure that she knows exactly what happened and why there is a small child in kihyun’s arms and after a very tense few seconds, she turns back to the oven and resumes her work.

kihyun exhales a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding.

“i just wanted to see if there’s maybe some leftover pie—“

“pie!” hyungwon exclaims excitedly before kihyun has the chance to finish his sentence. he wiggles about and forces kihyun to curl an arm around his back out of fear of possibly dropping him. the house elf mumbles something and points a long, spindly finger towards a cupboard next to the oven.

there’s exactly one slice of cherry pie left and kihyun is glad it isn’t more because he’s not sure he could say no to the wiggling and happy bundle of joy in his arms. he sits down on one of the tables, hyungwon on his lap and the cherry pie in front of them. hyungwon is still so small, kihyun doesn’t dare give him a fork; which doesn’t really matter because the spoon he hands him gets ignored in favour of the boy dipping his chubby little fingers into the pie’s cherry filling and stuffing them into his mouth.

“it it good, wonnie?” kihyun asks and only receives a nod in return. it’s a valid response, kihyun thinks, with hyungwon having half of his hand in his mouth and cherry filling all over his face. he’d have laughed from endeared amusement if he wasn’t worried the tiny ravenclaw could feel laughed at.

the sound of hyungwon smacking his lips with each taste of the slightly tart cherry filling and the crackling of fire dominate the room. it’s late in the evening already and kihyun can feel exhaustion creeping into his bones. he doesn’t want to deal with whatever would come the following day. there would be trouble from their head of house, no doubt, and lots of explaining to do and considering how kihyun only got strung along, he didn’t feel like dealing with it. that wouldn’t be the first or last time he had to help minhyuk clean up his own mess. had they now grown up together from the moment they were born, he would have stopped trying long ago. but minhyuk, with all his odd ideas and chaotic thoughts, means well. kihyun can tell he got sick of watching kihyun pine after the ravenclaw boy like a lovesick puppy and wanted him to make a first step. he’s known to be confident and outspoken, but kihyun grows shy and insecure around a soft beauty like hyungwon. he’s well liked and surrounded by so many people, why would he go for a short prissy slytherin like kihyun?

he sighs again and glances at the top of hyungwon’s head. tomorrow he would hopefully be back to his normal age and they could return to exchanging glances and greetings every now and then, when they cross paths in the hallway.  
“it’s really ironic,” kihyun starts in a soft voice and watches how his breath rouses the soft hairs on top of hyungwon’s tiny head, “how the first time we’re spending so much time together i’m babysitting your three year old self.” baby hyungwon shifts his head to look up at him before grabbing a fistful of cherry pie and holding it up to kihyun’s mouth.  
“kiki nyam.” he says with all the firmness and seriousness his tiny self can muster. kihyun opens his mouth to pretend to eat and quickly gets bits of pie crust and cherry filling smeared over his mouth and cheek by a not very coordinated hyungwon. “nyam nyam ’s good!”

“very good.” he reaffirms without much fervor. he doesn’t want to show it, but it makes him sad. he also doesn’t want to admit it but the crush might not just be a passing phase anymore. It’s hard to deal with feelings he knows are neither reciprocated nor will they be. the moody, angsty teenager in him is rearing his ugly head and despite the excited bundle in his lap and the cherry pie it’s hard not to fall into self pity. The small boy doesn’t understand his struggles, he only stares with big eyes and a sticky face.  
“maybe when you’re back to your old self i’ll find the courage to strike up a proper conversation and become friends.” as a response, he’s met with a sticky finger and a very focused hyungwon, attempting to draw shapes on his face.

“kiki ‘s nice.” the ravenclaw slurs carelessly, his little fingers drawing a cherry flavoured heart on kihyun’s cheek, “i likes you.” hyungwon says it with such a sombre seriousness that it makes the slytherin smile adoringly and brush a hand over his head.

“i like you too, wonnie.”

in that moment kihyun finds it incredibly hard to still feel sad.

*

there’s no daylight reaching them in the dungeon so far beneath the lake and while kihyun usually isn’t too happy with it, it certainly makes getting up at four in the morning easier. the potion has just finished brewing, setting off an alarm that immediately makes him stir. hyungwon is still peacefully slumbering next to him and minhyuk’s persistent snoring tells him that, while the other slytherin was supposed to stay awake and keep an eye on the potion, he clearly came back to the common room to sleep. a glance at the dark circles under his eyes and the puffy state of his face and kihyun can’t bring himself to be too annoyed.

he wakes minhyuk up, grabs hyungwon’s ravenclaw robe and carries the dozing child back to the room of requirements. the hallways are eerily silent. the bit of light that’s breaking through the windows is a faraway dusky glow on the horizon and barely enough to illuminate where they’re going. they could run into any of the professors at any moment and the thought makes kihyun speed up his steps until they’re safely tucked behind the closed doors of their makeshift potions and playroom.

by the time minhyuk is pouring the potion into a vial, hyungwon’s lashes are fluttering and kihyun can see him struggling to keep his eyes open. a small, displeased frown appears on his face -- most likely from being woken up so early -- and kihyun starts cooing and shushing and rocking him the moment he sees his lips purse. giving him the potion could be hard enough without hyungwon crying.

kihyun keeps him held securely against his chest, one hand softly patting his back in a calming rhythm while minhyuk tries to press the vial to his lips without startling him. it’s a process that involves a lot of begging and whining and by the time the vial is empty, kihyun feels exhausted. he places hyungwon down on the comfortably cushioned couch and waits, while the boy is reaching out for him and shedding big crocodile tears. it’s heart wrenching and hard not to pick him up and soothe him, but the next moment his features start to change and age and the crying stops. when it’s clear hyungwon will age back into his teenager self, kihyun turns his back and pulls minhyuk with him to give the ravenclaw privacy when he finally grows into minhyuk’s pyjama shirt.

there’s a gasp behind them. then silence.

for a few seconds they hear nothing before the subtle rustling of a robe and hyungwon clearing his throat break the silence.

next to him, minhyuk inhales and turns around.

“i can explain.”

*

kihyun hasn’t looked up from the ground in three days.

there’s an increasing number of people that have started to wonder about the usually confident prefects behaviour. it’s not that he’s suddenly become more shy, but the guilt over what happened sits heavy on his shoulders. minhyuk may have been the one to slip the potion into hyungwon’s soup, but the reason for it was still kihyun. he had let minhyuk explain himself, turned around, but wasn’t able to actually look up and meet hyungwon’s eyes, too scared to find the disappointment in them.

his and the ravenclaw’s head of house weren’t too pleased either, but the house points he ended up losing mostly hurt his pride.

there’s a need in him to apologise for the prank and the undoubtedly present embarrassment the whole situation caused, but approaching hyungwon proves to be harder than he thought and no -- for once -- gentle urging from minhyuk’s side has proved to be fruitful.

three days in and kihyun thinks he might just get used to staring at the paved cobblestone route he has to walk every day, when he’s met with a pair of shoes stopping right before him. thinking it _has_  to be minhyuk, he makes the mistake of looking up, only to be met with the docile smile of his special ravenclaw boy. had it been anyone else, kihyun would have pushed past them without another word, but hyungwon’s gentle eyes and sweet face were impossible to deny anything. it made a lot of sense that his patronus was a white hare. but what does that say about their possible relationship when kihyun’s is a fox.

“hi, kihyunnie.” hyungwon’s voice sounds like the whimsical song of a bird, washes over him like gentle ocean waves and kihyun feels heat rise to his ears. “if you have time… can we talk for a bit?”

“sure.” he tries to smile, lips pinched.

hyungwon can probably see the uncertainty to talk because his smile falters and kihyun’s forced one falls with it. they’re caught in a moment of awkwardness and tension where both stare and neither speaks until kihyun exhales and says: “i’m sorry.”

“sorry?” hyungwon echoes and actually looks confused, “what for?”

“the mess you ended up in, it’s… mostly my fault.” kihyun elaborates, his attempt to once again force a smile ending in twitching lips. he’s nervous, but the nervousness shifts into puzzlement when he sees colour blossom on hyungwon’s cheeks, his eyes falling to the ground between them.

“i thought you did a good job taking care of me.” hyungwon mumbles, “you’re very gentle and patient.” it’s in that moment that a kihyun comes to a sudden realisation. all throughout looking after hyungwon, he never considered it possible for hyungwon to know what’s going on. he assumed that a three year old, much less a baby, would be able to really understand their environment and remember events far into their teenager years. to him it made sense that everything minhyuk told hyungwon, would be his only way to get information. now that kihyun knows just how wrong that is an uncomfortable, flustered heat started rising to his cheeks.

“you remember.” he grits out with a pained laugh, awkward now that he thinks about his own, openly shared thoughts. hyungwon still doesn’t meet his eyes, shrugs one slim shoulder. he shifts and looks every bit as sheepish as kihyun feels in that moment.

“most of it, yeah.”

“so you also know that i have a crush on—“

“yeah.”

again, silence returns. kihyun’s heart is hammering against the drums of his ears with a force so mighty it could have drowned out anything. he almost wishes it does; he wishes whatever rejection hyungwon is about to throw against his head, he doesn’t hear it. but then hyungwon inhales and holds his breath and meets kihyun’s eyes. when he exhales again it’s in the form of words.  
“i think you’re cute.” kihyun doesn’t know what to think with the heat on his face and the heartbeat in his ears making his body feel like a battlefield, but he forces his mouth open anyway and curses himself when all he can force out is an ineloquent ‘ _what_?’.  
“i said,” the ravenclaw starts, a bit more loudly and clearly, “i think you’re cute. and— it’s not a _crush_  crush. i don’t think. i don’t know, but i think you’re cute and maybe… maybe we could try being friends first?”

“oh.”

 _oh_.

“wait, does that mean i actually have to thank minhyuk and tell him that his stupid, thoughtless prank actually worked?”

hyungwon just smiles, almost as blinding as the sun on the horizon.  
“i won’t tell if you don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> i also now have a separate fic [twt](https://twitter.com/wonnietv) just for spoilers and updates as well as a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wonnietv) for questions n prompts!


End file.
